1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof speaker, and more particularly to a speaker with a damper that is formed with a waterproof layer to prevent moisture entering the speaker.
2. Related Art
The components of a speaker mainly include a magnet, a yoke, a damper, a voice coil and a cone. In-the manufacture process of the speaker, the waterproof and dust-proof requirements are essential since the use life of the speaker is determined by those important factors.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional speaker device is composed of a yoke (50) with a bottom at which a center pole (52) is protruded forward. A ring-shaped magnet provided inside the yoke (50) has a center aperture into which the center pole (52) is inserted. A top plate (54) defined with a center opening (541) is securely attached on the periphery of the yoke (50), wherein the center opening (541) allows the center pole (52) to insert therethrough. On the front surface of the top plate (54) is mounted a frame (57) supporting a cone-shaped diaphragm (56). At a middle portion-of the diaphragm (56) is mounted a bobbin (58) that extends through the center opening (541) of the top plate (54). A voice coil (53) is mounted around the outer periphery of the bobbin (58). The diaphragm (56) has a mid through-hole, mounting the bobbin (58), and the diaphragm (56) is closed by a cap (561). The diaphragm (56) has its rim portion attached to the forward end portion of the frame (57) via an edge portion. A damper (55) defined with a hole (not numbered) through which the bobbin (58) is protruded is supported by the frame (57).
The conventional damper (55) is formed of a cloth material, therefore moisture easily enters the inside chamber of the speaker through the fiber of the cloth. When the speaker is used for a long term, the element disposed inside which, such as the voice coil (53), may incur possible damage from the moisture.
To overcome the shortcomings, a waterproof speaker in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned drawbacks.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a waterproof speaker to prolong the use life of the speaker.
To achieve the objective, the speaker utilizes a waterproof damper to provide reliable performance from the speaker. The waterproof damper is composed of two layers, one of which is made of the cloth material, and the other of which is made of a waterproof material, such as rubber. Through the use of the double layered damper, all elements inside the speaker are isolated from the external moisture.